In designing electronic equipment to be used for telecommunications and for data processing, extensive use is made of electrical devices of a more or less complex nature. Such devices, like electrical measuring recorders or electronic circuits that operate on pulses, for example, are especially sensitive to the disturbing effects of electromagnetic radiation generated by other electrical circuits not part of these devices. Consequently, these electrical devices are usually protected against these parasitic radiations by enclosing them inside a metal chassis that serves both to provide mechanical support and to shield the electrical device. Each of these electrical devices usually includes a central control device that usually includes one or more printed circuit boards populated with electronic components, and housed in a fixed metal box integral with the metal chassis; and of one or more peripheral devices which, like recording devices or disk readers, for example, are mounted in removable metal boxes that can be installed inside the chassis. In this arrangement, each peripheral device is connected to the central control device by a shielded multiconductor cable attached at one end to the intrinsic electrical circuits of this device, and at the other end to a shielded connector for connecting this cable to the electrical circuits of the central control device. To this end, the central control device is equipped with a terminal strip of the type described in French Patent 2,566,193 (corresponding to a British Patent Application published under number 2,160,719), this terminal strip being mounted on a circuit board and comprising an elongated insulating body with a coupling face perpendicular to the board, and designed to receive a plurality of shielded connectors. This terminal strip is provided with, disposed on its upper surface and the two lateral surfaces adjacent to its coupling face, a metal hood extending beyond the limits of the contact elements projecting from this coupling face, and serving as shielding for these elements. To this end, this hood is provided with metal feet passing through the circuit board and soldered to conducting areas provided on one of the faces of this board, the conducting areas themselves being electrically grounded. When the device including this circuit board and this terminal strip is installed inside a shielded chassis, it is grounded by simply connecting these conducting areas to metal parts located inside the chassis supporting this device. This shielded chassis is provided with an opening opposite the terminal strip, the opening having dimensions larger than those of the terminal strip and designed to allow shielded connectors to be inserted inside the chassis, without being impeded by the operator, for connection to the terminal strip. In addition, the metal hood covering the terminal strip is also provided with elastic conducting fingers; when a shielded connector is connected to the terminal strip, these fingers come in contact with the shielding element of this connector. This being the case, this shielding element, like the shielding in the cable sheath which is integral with this connector, is grounded successively through these elastic fingers, the metal hood, the conducting areas of the circuit board, the metal parts holding this board to the chassis, and finally connectors that normally ground this chassis. This procedure requires that the circuit board comprise, in addition to the usual conductors employed to transmit electrical signals or to apply electrical potentials of given values, specific metallic areas allowing the shielding hood to be permanently mounted on this board, and also to be connected electrically to the chassis. However, the presence of these metal areas has the disadvantage that they take up a relatively large amount of the surface of the board, resulting either in a significant increase in the dimensions of the board or in a sharp increase in the density of the other conductors mounted thereon. In addition, these metallic areas, located near these other conductors, pose the risk of coming accidentally in contact with them, causing short circuits. In addition, in cases when the terminal strip is designed to receive a significant number of connectors, more than six for example, the shielding hood will not provide sufficient protection for the contact elements of this terminal strip, especially if, in certain specific applications, a plurality of connectors, normally connected side by side to this terminal strip, must be withdrawn from it. Finally, the conducting portion of the circuit that includes the shielding element of each connector, the elastic fingers, the metal hood, the conducting areas, and the metal parts attaching the board to the chassis, is located practically entirely inside the chassis. As a result, any parasitic electrical currents created in the shielding of each cable under the influence of electromagnetic radiation outside the chassis will, on passing through this conducting part of the circuit and flowing naturally to ground, generate electromagnetic radiation whose magnitude increases with the area of the loop that includes this conducting portion. The electromagnetic radiation produced by this conducting portion inside the chassis thus poses the risk of interfering with the electrical circuits this chassis is designed to protect.